A Clouded Conversation
.jpg| }} |} |hp=7295680|def=4790|coin=189|esk=1315|wsk=10263}} |hp=7248340|def=4490|coin=189|esk=645}} |} : I don't understand what you're pondering. Just get Jack and everything will be solved, right? : It must be nice to have such a simple mind. : Who are you referring to? : Whoever answers. Haha, an idiot will always be an idiot. : You...I can finish you in one blow. : Alas. Stephen said you shouldn't kill anyone. He'd be sad. : Don't say his name with your filthy mouth! : I'm far from filthy. I'm the most beautiful lady in the world. : Cut it out. We should find out what happened to this town first. Glaoux: Summoner, Miss Jackie is right. We don't have conclusive information yet. We'll never reach an answer at this rate. Why don't we look for Mister Jack first? 【Defeated BOSS】 : I guess you're right, Glaoux, but we're all exhausted after so many fights. Plus it's raining and the sun is setting. We can stay the night and search for Jack tomorrow. As the Summoner turned to go to his room to make his bed, the sneering Elizabeth barred his way and motioned at Jackie. : It's not fair. : Huh? We've given you the sofa. It's the comfiest place we've got to sleep. I know you love to be pampered, but please, tough it out for one night. : I wasn't talking about the sofa! It's Jackie. I told you everything about me, but I don't even know where she came from! Glaoux: Hm, Miss Jackie's past...Perhaps we can dig out some clues. Can you tell us, if you don't mind? : I've never done anything guilty. I've got nothing to hide. I don't like this deranged wench, but I agree with what she said. : Who are you calling a derenged wench? : Whoevers answers. That is a quote from you. : You...! : 'Sigh, my head's splitting...Why do they love quarrelling so much?' The Summoner acted as peacemaker and resolved their argument. Jackie took a deep breath before she began to unfold her story... }} |damage=2150|turn=1 |hp=200000|def=14270|coin=0|esk=1402}} |} : Don't worry. I'll defeat that demon, because this is what I live for. The frowning village chief nodded and left Jackie alone. She made a beeline to a forest and soon arrived at the plains where the village chief referred to. Then she saw a mud monster standing on a stone... 【Meet BOSS】 Demon: So you're the sacrifice for today, huh... You're not plump enough to satisfy me... I'll have to ask them to send another tomorrow... : You can't even keep your promise. Meet your fate, you shameless monster! Demon: Y-you are a demon! 【Defeated BOSS】 : SO you think they will treat you like one of their own just because you've helped them...? Keep dreaming... The monsters melted in Jackie's megathermal fire, and she returned to the village in triumph. The villages greeted her with applause. She intended to leave but she could not refuse the village chief's passionate invitation to a banquet. Jackie indulged in the large feast and danced with the villagers. It reminded her of the happy days in the post office. However, this did not last long. Deterring dizziness attacked her and she sank to the ground. Village Chief: The drug has finally kicked in. : I saved all of you... W-why?... Ugh! Village Chief: You're a demon after all. What if you change your mind and decide to slaughter us one day? You're too strong to understand how powerless we humans feel! : 'Demons and humans can't live together after all...Stephen, maybe I shouldn't have left Wonderland...' Jackie closed her eyes as the villagers were about to execute her. At that moment, a shadow rode to her at the speed of light. It shouldered her and charged away from the villagers before they could react. The shadow laid Jackie down at some foothills. It took out a bottle and poured the liquid into her mouth. The stone-cold liquid slipped into her stomach and reignited her elemental power. She felt energized again. Jackie stared up at the shadow but it was too dark to see its face. It was standing right before Jackie, but she could not fell its existence. As she was about to thank the shadow, it spoke before she did. It was a pleasing female voice. ???: Go to the town ahead and help the chosen one. Be with him and you'll find your own answers. : Huh? What are you...She disappeared! : 'What was she talking about? Answer, huh...I've got nothing better to do anyway. Let's take a look.' Upon reaching the town, Jackie was raided by a swarm of creatures. She hid herself in a red brick house after a long struggle. There she overheard the conversation between Summoner and Elizabeth... }} |damage=12690|turn=1 |hp=4831920|def=18820|coin=0|esk=878|wsk=10010}} |} : A-are you okay? : Do I look okay? I haven't drunk a drop of blood for too long, and it's making me irascible. I can't sleep unless I vent it all out. Piss off to your bed if you don't want to get hurt. : Blood, huh...? You can have my blood if you don't mind. : I want the blood of a young maiden, not yours. : Ugh...then why are you grabbing my arm? : That will do for now. I'll imagine it's a maiden arm. Elizabeth seized the Summoner's arm and dug her canine teeth into it. His blood quenched her thirst and elemental power inside her stabilised. : Erm...Elizabeth, are you satisfied? I-I'm feeling lightheaded... : Sigh, you're useless. But your blood tastes good. I owe you one... W-what's that? 【Meet BOSS】 : T-that is dark elemental mist...I can't see in this complete darkness! ???: Barry... W-why did you leave me? Y-you won't get away with this! : Humans... Selfish... Kill...! 【Defeated BOSS】 : T-that hurts...but it's nothing compared to the pain when he left me... Late at night, The noises of Elizabeth throwing a tantrum had waken the Summoner upstairs. Dark elemental mist had suddenly shrouded the room during their conversation and attacked the Summoner and Elizabeth. They barely blocked the attacks, but they could not fight back. The loud noises woke Jackie and Glaoux as well. They immediately climbed down the stairs... : Huh? What's burning? Glaoux: It's not ordinary smoke but dark elemental mist! : In other word...An enemy raid! Hey, Summoner, mad wench, are you okay? : I'm not a mad wench! Do we look okay to you? Save us now, idiot! : Jackie, illuminate the room with your fire. We can fight as long as we have a clear vision! : Just make a fire, right? Leave it to me. Glaoux: Hey! We only need a small flame to light the place up... Boom! Jackie's fire engulfed the house in a matter of seconds. The ceilings and the roofs began to crack. : Cough... T-this house is going to fall! We have to get out now! The Summoner brought up the rear as they ran outside. Just as he stepped through the gates, the whole brick house collapsed. All of them were covered in dust and dirt. Elizabeth held her hands on hips, glaring at Jackie. : Just stop messing around, could you? We told you to illuminate the house, not burn it! : But I defeated the mist. : You did, and all of us almost burned to death. Look! You burned the ends of my hair! : Aw, just the ends? I thought I had managed to burn all your bloodstained hair off. : You! : Cut it out! The sun is rising and the rain has stopped. Let's get moving. : 'I wonder who summoned the mist...' The puzzled Summoner and the group continued their journey. They did not know that a shadow had popped out of the debris and watched them walk away with its swollen eyes... }} zh:陰霾下的對話